Do you like me?
by Agatha Little
Summary: I made this one shot for a Quizilla member, KagamiSama... Honey Mitsukuni /OC


**Do you like me?**

Tamaki and the twins were hiding behind a bush, of course with everyone else. Currently they were at the middle school section of Ouran spying at the 14 year old girl who was talking with her friends. Sometimes Hikaru glanced back at Honey whose cheek always darkened a bit every time. Mori didn't really pay attention; after all he was related to the girl, he saw her almost every day. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and looked at the three new spies.

- You three to realize that she is just another ordinary girl, right? – Haruhi questioned suddenly.

Everyone, including Mitsukuni stared at her not really believing that she didn't know why they were spying. Honey stepped next to her and stared up at the girl.

- Kagami-chan isn't an ordinary girl, Haru-chan! – he stated. – She's my fiancé!

Haruhi's eyes widened; well that was one thing she never expected. How old was that girl either way? Or more importantly why were they engaged at this age? Of course she didn't know the answers to those questions; she never really understood their customs. She glanced back at the girl, she was cute and innocent looking and she reminded her of someone, tho' she couldn't exactly remember who. Kyoya coughed lightly to catch her attention.

- Her name is Kagami Norinozuka, second child of the family. – he said. – 14 years old, and their engagement was decided by the parents a month ago. Even though Honey- sempai only told us this yesterday! Also she is Mori-sempai's cousin. She's good friends with both of their younger siblings, Satoshi and Chika.

Honey nodded smiling. Haruhi somewhat understood now why the twins and Tamaki were so interested in her. She glanced at the girl; she looked like she was having a good time. A light smile played on Haruhi's lips too.

- So what's the matter Honey-sempai? – she questioned. – You don't like her?

- OF COURSE I LIKE HER! – Honey shook her head as a light pink color spread across his cheeks. – I kind of love her… but I don't know how she feels about me! Chika-chan doesn't want to tell me anything!

He looked like he was about to cry as he stared up at the only girl member of the Host Club. A light smile appeared on her face as she glanced at the twins. They understood right away, jumped up and rushed off to somewhere. Tamaki blinked a few times, before he himself stood up too. He made his ohh so famous pose and started to form a plan.

- Alright people! We have to find out what Kagami-hime thinks for Honey-sempai's sake! – he laughed. – This will be so good for the club. Just imagine a couple in the Club would make everything better!

- Sempai, you keep forgetting that she is only 14! – Haruhi crushed his dreams.

That caused Tamaki to sulk and run to his emo corner. Too bad they were outside and doing so he revealed them in front of the middle school section's students. Kagami glanced up from her friends and her eyes got glued with Mutsukuni's. a bright blush covered both their cheeks before she stood up and ran inside the building. Honey stood there shocked; he didn't mean to scare the girl. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Takashi smiling lightly at him.

- Thanks Takashi! – he said before he let out a small laugh.

Kyoya and Haruhi went after the prince of the club so the two of them were the only ones left there. The older Haninozuka brother took one more glance at the door where the girl ran into the school building before he ran after his friends. Meanwhile inside the school the girl held her heart while she tried to catch her breath. Her two best friends stood there next to her. The taller boy smiled at her while his friend just glared. Satoshi smiled at her while placing a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up.

- You should tell him! – he stated smiling.

- I know! – she looked away from the two boys. – I will when I'll have the chance.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Honey walked into the third music room. He suspected that he was going to a Host Club meeting, but the truth was far from it. The door closed and locked behind him and soon he was face to face with an angel, at least he thought of her as one. Kagami was tricked into going there too; Satoshi and Tamaki worked together for sure. Both of them blushed bright red. Those two, well mostly Satoshi set her up. Tho' she didn't know who did that with Honey.

- Um… Mitsukuni-sempai? – he started. – What are you doing here?

- Tama-chan said that there will be a meeting with the members! – he stated. – I guess we have been tricked!

The girl nodded blushing. Neither one of them dared to make a move, after all Chika kept his mouth shut in the last month; he didn't spill either of their secrets. Honey glanced at her from the corner of his eye while he hugged his Usa-chan closer to him. He inched closer to her form and lightly linked his fingers with hers. She jumped a bit, but she didn't pull away from him, tho' her blush did darken.

- Kagami- chan, can I ask you something? – he questioned smiling lightly.

- Yeah… - she choked out.

- Do you like me? – he asked while tilting his head to the side.

She froze; her breath got caught in her throat. She tightened her hold on his hand and swallowed hard before she nodded. Honey didn't say a thing; he just quickly hugged her tightly. He quickly pecked her lips before he spun her around, while laughing. Soon her laughter was heard too but not before Mitsukuni tripped and fell on his back, of course bringing her with him. She blinked at him once she stopped laughing; they were a bit too close. A light smile spread across his features as he pulled her down and kissed her again. luckily Tamaki decided on not disturbing them, it would have been really embarrassing; after all they were on top of each other kissing… Things were going to change for the best….


End file.
